Envy in the veins
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Tony is jealous that Steve is hanging out with Thor so much. Tony/Steve.


~So, I saw The Avengers twice already! And I wouldn't mind seeing it a third! I love Captain America(heart)! He's my favorite! I love how he and Tony argue back and forth! It had me laughing so hard! I hope this doesn't turn out bad. It's my first superhero fic.~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash! A little language.

Lately Tony had been noticing how close his boyfriend, Steve Rodgers, and Thor the God of thunder, were and it bothered. Well in other ords it drove him absolutely insane with jealousy. Last month he saw them eating breakfast together laughing and talking, then last week he saw them working out together in the gym, Saturday they were in the library, where Thor was telling Steve all about his world, while Steve listened in awe. And finally this morning he walked into their gym to find Steve and Thor sitting, way too close, up agaisnt the wall, both glistening with sweat.

Thor wore his back pants, and no shirt, while Steve wore a gray tank - top with black sweat pants. They were both laughing.

"That is nonsense. Why have such a ridiculous object." The God said, his laugh monsterous.

"I know," Chuckled Steve, "When Tony told me about it, I just started laughing."

Tony scanned his memory trying to remember what he had told Steve about, and then it hit him; cell phones, texting. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend of six months and the God. He decided to make himself known, "Hello what is this?"

Steve looked up at Tony, "Oh hey Tony." He stood up and Tony couldn't help to stare at the 'out of time' man's toned body, as sweat ran down his chest and arms. He was lucky to have such a good looking man. Tony bent down to kiss him on the temple, but Steve pulled away, "I need a shower."

"I don't care," He looked at Thor and grabbed the back of Steve's head and pulled him into a hard kiss. It lasted a bit longer than Tony had intended. All the while Tony's eyes never left Thor's.

Steve pulled away from him, "Are you alright Tony?"

"Yeah, just fine and dandy! Go take a shower, you stink." He stormed out of the gym, leaving Steve standing there, staring at him as he left and Thor still sat on the ground.

"What's gotten into him?" Steve grumbled as he grabbed a towel from one of the weight benches and began wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"My thought is that he is not too fond of me."

Steve looked up at him, "Are you saying he's jealous?"

Thor nodded, "Envy is coursing thorugh his veins. He was staring at me as you two were engaged in the kiss."

"Great," Steve ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"I'll talk to you later Thor. I have to go and calm Tony down. . .well after I have a shower." He smiled, which caused Thor to do the same.

After his shower in his and Tony's personal bathroom, which connected to their room, he walked out in nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist.

Tony sat on the bed with a glass in his hand, amber liquid filled the bottom, "Well well, look at you."

Steve jumped, startled, he was in a fighting stance in a fraction of a second. When he realized it was only Tony his posture softened, "Oh Tony, it's you." He sighed in relief.

"Were you expecting someone else? Bor maybe?"

"His name is Thor."

"Woops, my bad."

"You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

Tony stood up and walked over to the large window, sipping his drink, "I am _not_ jealous of that disgusting, cape - wearing, greasy haired monkey."

"You are! Oh my gosh! Thor was right! Tony, you don't need to be jealous of Thor!"

Tony slammed his drink down on the table, "Why shouldn't I be?" He turned to face Steve.

"Because I'm with you not him!"

"You want to be with him though, don't you?"

"No! I want you. I would never go with Thor. He is just a great friend!"

"I think you spent a little too much time trapped in the ice." He said with venom stinging his words.

Steve's face fell into an emotionless abyss, "That was low Tony, even for you."

Tony ignored him, even though he wanted to say sorry his ego wouldn't let him, he knew he had his Captain.

"Why don't you just pack up your stuff and go down a floor to live in Thor's room?"

Steve walked up to Tony, "I don't want Thor, I don't know how I'm going to prove that to you."

"I know for a fact you don't want me or you would be _with_ me _all_ the time, not that barbarian!" Tony slammed Steve into the wall.

"You're overreacting!" The Captain yelled.

"_I'm_ overreacting? _I'm_ overreacting? Well how would you like it if I just started hanging out with Banner all the time?"

"You two _do _spend a lot of time together. I don't care though. You two are both scientists and have a lot in common. I understand that, and I trust you, because I love you."

"Good point," Tony said in his monotone voice, and once again chose to ignore his boyfriend's words, but then started yelling again, "What do you and The Vikking have in common then? Everytime I see you, you're with him!"

"Thor is a good a friend nothing more."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I - I don't know. I think maybe it's because he is from another world and I'm. . .from another time. We both don't hardly know anything about the modernized world. So, we talk to one another about all of this," Steve looked around at all of the technology, "I'm out of place, and so is Thor. Neither one of us belong here."

Tony's hard stare softened, "I had no idea you felt this way."

Steve gave a breathy chuckle, "I didn't talk to you about it, because I didn't want you to feel like I didn't want to be here with you. I do, more than anything it's just that everything is so different. . . and it scares me." He whispered the last part. He has never old his fear to anyone, but Thor and even then Thor said the same thing.

"Steve, I want you to come to me and talk to me about things like this. I always want to be with you. I'm sorry I got so jealous of you and Sor."

"Thor." Steve corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. The point is, I shouldn't have gotten so jealous in the first place. I should trust you and I do. I'm sorry."

Steve smiled, "It's alright. Just kiss me you idiot."

Tony grinned and placed his lips hungrily on Steve's.

Later that night after dinner Steve and Tony were walking back to their room, hands laced tightly together, when Thor stopped them, "Is everything good, my friends?"

Before Steve could say anything Tony spoke, "Yepp! Steve loves me, not you. Everything is just great!" He smiled and drug Steve down the hall to their room, leaving Thor to stare blankly after them.

Inside their Tony pushed Steve up against the wall and kissed him.

"Tony." Steve said in a warning tone.

"What? I was nice to him."

"Well try harder next time, okay?"

Tony began to kiss down Steve's neck, "I (kiss) am trying (kiss). He's making (kiss) it so damn difficult (kiss)."

Steve moaned as Tony sucked and bit his neck, "He isn't doing anything wrong. He was just asking if everything was okay."

"And I said it was and I had to get us away from him for two reasons."

"And what are those _two_ reasons?"

"One; I had to leave because I would have said something that would have pissed him _and_ you off, and number two; I don't think Thor would have wanted to see what I'm about to do to you."

Steve groaned as Tony began to undress him.

That night was filled with loud moans and groans and shouts of "STEVE," and "TONY!" No one in STARK tower got much sleep that night.

~Short? Sorry about that. I'll write more and they'll be waaay longer! And that's a promise! Reviews?~


End file.
